


just give me a reason

by CeruleanMusings



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Iris West's cousin, Mentioned Felicity Smoak, Mentioned Thea Queen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, background Iris West, mentioned Barry Allen - Freeform, mentioned John Diggle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanMusings/pseuds/CeruleanMusings
Summary: His lips formed a line and Sage strained to keep from laughing aloud. He was just too easy! (In more ways than one, she had the luck to experience). But even so, she just wanted to hear him say it for once; that he was looking for her. That he came all the way out there for her. That he wanted to see her.Being told that she was wanted and desired through whisper-heavy lips and the blanket of night was nice, but lately that had been keeping her up rather than lulling her to sleep.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Original Female Character(s), Oliver Queen/Original Female Character(s) of Color
Kudos: 10





	just give me a reason

The bell above C. C. Jitters rang, grabbing Sage’s attention from Iris who handed Barry a box wrapped in pastel red and gold wrapping paper (because _of course_ those were the colors she’d choose). Sage’s coffee cup froze at her lips as elation spread through her like sunshine when she clocked in on the visitor. Her eyes lit up and her dimples popped in her cheeks as she kept her eyes trained on the tall man in the doorway.

In one swift motion she titled her head back, draining the rest of the lukewarm coffee and set the cup aside. “Be right back—I need a refill,” she announced while standing.

“Again? That’s your third one,” Iris commented among the noise of ripping wrapping paper.

“Some people need wine to cope with the day, i need coffee,” Sage replied with a nonchalant shrug as she finger-combed her hair.

Iris lifted an eyebrow. “At ten a.m.?”

“…It’s been a long morning.”

Iris’s head tilted to the side as her lips pursed and she squinted. Sage tugged on the end of her hair while pressing her lips together, doing her best to keep an innocent expression on her ace. Iris turned her head, her eyes sweeping the room until they landed on the man standing at the counter; a pale green box by his feet.

“ _Mmmhmm._ ” Iris’s lips curled back into a smirk and she leaned back in her chair. “Get that coffee, girl.”

Sage rolled her eyes. “Shut up.” But the giddy smile returned to her face as she made a beeline for the counter. She locked eyes with the boy behind the cash register as she approached.

“Back for more?” he asked, pushing his large, black framed glasses up his nose.

“Oh, you know me. One round doesn’t exactly satisfy,” Sage replied with a flip of her hair. Was it a silly motion? Yes, but it put her in the exact position she needed to come face-to-face with her intended target. “So! Oliver Queen…” She rested her elbow on the counter and propped up her cheek; she needed something extra to hold her up when his ocean blue eyes rested on her. _Damn_ , were they captivating. “What brings you all the way out here to Central City?”

Oliver shifted his weight and cleared his throat. “The coffee,” he replied.

She lifted her eyebrows. “You came all the way…to Central City…for _coffee?”_ she repeated, relishing internally at the dawning realization that settled in his eyes. “Don’t they have a Jitters in Starling?”

“Yes,” he replied, “but they don’t offer a Shot of Arrow over there so…”

“Interesting.” The steamer buzzed to life behind the counter and she used the noise to turn her bubbling laugh into a cough. “Nothing else brings you 600 miles away?” _Anything else? Anyone else?_

Oliver’s eyes lifted over her head—not that hard a feat; she cursed her short stature, even with the help of heels—and then rested back on her face. A lightning bolt shot through her and she sucked in her breath. “It’s Barry’s birthday. The fact that he’s alive to see another one is a feat of itself.”

“So you came all the way over here for coffee and for Barry’s birthday?” Oliver nodded and Sage clicked her tongue. “By yourself? Felicity didn’t want to come? Diggle too busy? Thea out of town? I mean…they _are_ his friends too. Surely, they would have come out with you. Unless…” she reached out and lightly poked the back of his hand that still lay on the counter, “you have other… _business_ to tend to?” She coyly looked up at him from beneath her eyelashes.

His lips formed a line and Sage strained to keep from laughing aloud. He was just too _easy!_ (In more ways than one, she had the luck to experience). But even so, she just wanted to hear him say it for once; that he was looking for her. That he came all the way out there for her. That he wanted to see _her._ Being told that she was wanted and desired through whisper-heavy lips and the blanket of night was nice, but lately that had been keeping her up rather than lulling her to sleep.

Whatever it was Oliver was about to say was cut off by Hipster returning with her fresh coffee. He carefully pressed the lid down over the top and held it out to Sage. “There you are, a caramel macchiato. Your usual. I, uh, put in some extra caramel. Since, y’know, since you seem to like it so much.” He pushed his glasses up his nose again.

“Well, thanks”—Sage leaned forward to read Hipster’s name tag—“Camden. That’s so sweet of you.” She flashed a large, sweet smile and set her cup down, reaching for her back pocket with her free hand.

“Let me,” Oliver cut in. She glanced up to see that, in the blink of an eye, he already had his wallet out and was handing Camden money. Camden took the money, opened his register, and dropped the change into Oliver’s outstretched hand. Silence struck between the three for a beat before Camden cleared his throat and rushed off.

Oliver drummed his fingers on the counter top. “Did you just check him out? In front of me?” He asked, his voice a low rasp that, as usual, sent shivers down Sage’s spine.

“Could you tell with your eyes turning green?” Sage countered, a smirk curling at the corner of her lips. “I mean, I know that’s your motif and all but _still_ —”

“Very funny.”

“Thanks, thought so myself.” She took a sip of her coffee and closed her eyes at the rush of heat that spread through her, warming her from her toes all the way to her head. Opening her eye to see Oliver staring at her repeated that effect, only this time tenfold.

She liked the way they were, she really did. She could have her own life while in Central City and could have some fun with (or without) Oliver in Starling City. No muss, no fuss. But it was rare moments, when he looked at her like _that_ that almost made her waver on her stance. Being separate made everything easy…but lately, easy didn’t seem appealing to her.

She gave her head a shake, cutting eye contact. “C’mon, Sourpuss. I’m sure Barry will be happy to see you.”

Sage had barely made it three steps away from him when he spoke. “Are you?”

She whirled back around, pausing to hum. Then she nodded. “Of course, Oliver.” She tucked her hair behind her ear and flashed him blooming smile. “I always am.”


End file.
